Crow
DJ Crow, formally called DJ MC-Crow Percy Titan-Smith, is a 19-year old local DJ in Club Penguin. Crow is said to be the best DJ & dancer around. He is also the long-lost brother of Ninjinian, whose fact-file released on July 20th, 2009, but some things were know about him before to penguins in the Night Club on Club Penguin Island, where he is a local DJ. Currently he is living on Club Penguin Island, mixing music with the DJ3K. Crow is now an official DJ, singer & dancer. He is currently in production for his debut album. Background MC-Crow was born on August 5th, 1987 on an unknown island , three years after Ninjinian, to unknown parents. The island which they were born on, was name Frozen Island by both of them. He always had an interest in music, and from just being a chick, by the age of 2 years he wanted to be a DJ-musician. Crow always used to find different sizes of things (which were mostly ice-blocks) and would bang them and make music. When Ninjinian asked him if he could play music with him, Crow would just toss him aside and ignore him. Crow always thought of his little brother as a nuisance, and after their parents had another chick, and Crow & Ninjinian had another brother, Crow started playing music even better, and since their parents travelled all around Antarctica, so for Crow's 5th birthday, he got a DJ set including turntables & Green Headphones. Crow thanked his parents a million, and until now he has always cherished his DJ set & Green Headphones. Crow started getting more aggressive, towards Ninjinian and his new baby-brother, Baby N.. When Crow turned 7 years old, Ninjinian & Baby N. really got annoyed with Crow, especially Baby N., because he has just started waddling. Ninjinian re-thought that and decided he would never leave his brother. A couple of months later Ninj had started building a ship, to find a new home, because Frozen Island was not a sort of place for them to live. In 6 months time, the ship was made. It wasn't that big, it was medium-sized. Ninjinian took Baby N. and asked if Crow wanted to come, Crow replied: "I have gotten older now, and I don't need young Brothers anymore!" Ninj went sad, but Baby N. persuaded him in babble-talk to carry on, so Ninjinian set without him. By the time Crow was 13, he had found himself a new home to, Club Penguin Island, but he didn't know Ninjinian was there. Crow met Ninjinian once in the Pizza Parlour, and they both didn't recognise each other for a while, because both of them had changed a lot, but Crow even ignored him that time, and acted Ninj was a complete stranger. After that, Ninjinian & Baby N. moved on and built a country called UnitedTerra. Crow got his first gig as a DJ in the Night Club for a party that was going on in there, and soon earned a lot of coins. Crow aged, and for many years he stayed there on Club Penguin Island doing the same job, but then turned from part-time into full-time. By the age of 18, Crow had become an international DJ, and went over the whole USA, performing, but still lives in Club Penguin. Crow now lives in a deluxe igloo on Club Penguin Island. Music career Crow - The Hard Times (2008-2009) The DJ's first debut album, Crow - The Hard Times, had been announced in the Night Club on Club Penguin Island by Crow himself, that he had become an official DJ, singer & dancer, and that he would start recording his album very soon, and that it would release on September 19th, 2009. He recorded his first single, "Don't Go Too Far", which he got Cadence to feature in. The next single Crow recorded was "Higher", then "Night Club Jam" & "Disco Dance". After that he recorded 7 more songs in the album. Crow also recorded a special single, "Escalator", which was included as a Bonus track, along with a remix of Don't Go Too Far & Night Club Jam. Another bonus track was the Campfire Song Song Extended, which he was a featured guest in, along with Awesomesauce. Most of the album's singles were produced by "Big Music Co." Some were by Ninjinian, Cadence & others. Crow also recorded some songs that were meant to be included in his debut album, but at the last time it was decided not to and to be in his next album. The album's a mixture of rap, rock & pop. There was no music store for the album to be sold in Club Penguin, so Crow got permission from the island to sell the album in his igloo. Now any penguin can go to his igloo and buy a copy of the album, or a single. The album was exclusive in Club Penguin and released them there a month before the official release. In the exclusive time of the album, it was only 20 coins, but went up due to the marketing there, moving up to 60 coins. Crow requested for the album to be sold in places other than his igloo, and was then available in the Night Club to buy, though at 60 coins. Crow's debut album is going successful worldwide. Discography :Main article: DJ Crow discography * ''Crow - The Hard Times (2009) Involvement Crow is very popular around Club Penguin, and everyone likes him. Usually he is at the Night Club playing music on the DJ3K, mostly on Friday nights, which is a special at the club. Crow is also considered the best DJ & dancer around. He is capable of doing The Dance, and is one of the 5 masters of the dance. Crow also break-dances, but sometimes does his own dance moves. DJ Digital Nyt This is a special event held at the Night Club every Friday night from 6 PM - 4 AM for late night penguins wanting to party, which is presented & held by DJ Crow himself. Crow arrives at the Night Club at 5:45 PM to get ready, and comes with his backpack full of the records he is going to play. Crow took this job for his passion for music, not for the money. He gets out his microphone at exactly 6 PM and announces the event and to clear the dance-floor. His favourites are Awesomesauce, but doesn't always play them. He counts down the singles on the Penguin Official Music Charts and his favourites downloaded on iceTubes. On special occasions, Crow even plays some of his music that he made. And on very, very rare occasions, Crow even dances. He is an expert in dancing, even better than he is in music, and dances like no other penguin could ever dance. When the DJ found out about Ninjinian & Baby N., which on the next day of his fact-file release globally, they went to him on a DJ Digital Nyt, and they had noticed that Crow had changed completely. He hasn't acting rudely to them much as before. They decided not to bring up the past. The brothers danced together that night, and Crow taught them some moves. Trivia * He is the long-lost & older brother of PP. Ninjinian & chick Baby N. * He is good friends with Cadence, since they have the same interests. * The penguin can also dance like no penguin could ever dance. * Crow was the first penguin to ever have the Green Headphones, because he had made them, and had introduced them to Club Penguin Island at the Music Jam '09. Since it is his fashion, penguins respect that and don't wear it. * Crow never takes off his Green Headphones, but only when needed to take them off. * He brought a set of very small turntables and secretly plays them while in meetings with the UnitedTerra Parliament. See also * Ninjinian * Club Penguin Island * Hat Pop * Cadence Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Music